Te amo pero
by FujinoT
Summary: Nanoha es una arquitecta sin mucha experiencia pero con gran talento, quien se topo con un gran proyecto donde además de diseñar el edificio, hare un cambio increíble dentro de su propia vida.
1. Chapter 1

La luz de la mañana atravesaba la débil cortina que cubría la ventana de la habitación, dando a paso lento una cálida sensación sobre mi cuerpo. Mis ojos perezosos vagaron por mi dormitorio hasta que se toparon con tu rostro. Un suspiro fue lo único que salió de mis labios mientras te veía dormir. Inconscientemente mi mano se deslizo por la cama e hizo un recorrido hacia tu mejilla para entonces acariciarla tan delicadamente.

-Es hora de despertar- Dije, aun contemplando su belleza.

-Nnh…no- soltaste un ligero quejido mientras fruncías el ceño.

No pude evitar sonreír por tu comportamiento tan infantil, siendo tu siempre tan madura. Despacio abriste tus ojos rubíes, los cuales me robaron el aliento, como ya es costumbre.

-Buenos días…- Solo pude decir mientras estaba embobada observándote, realmente nunca me cansaría de esto.

Me miras con esa sonrisa traviesa, pues ya sabes que te encuentro irresistible.

-Buenos días Nanoha- Te acercaste a mí para plantarme un dulce beso el cual voluntariamente intensifique.

Esta sesión solo había durado unos cuantos minutos cuando me interrumpiste mi desayuno.

-Mm…Es mejor que el café- Dije mientras alejabas tus labios.

-Lo mismo digo, pero será mejor que nos arreglemos para el trabajo. ¿Aun tengo ese cambio extra?- preguntaste mientras te levantabas de la cama para después perderte en el baño.

-Si, recién lavado, está en el armario- Le dije en voz alta para que alcanzara a escucharme desde la otra habitación.

-Mujer precavida vale por dos, gracias cariño- Escuche su voz y aparentemente el agua del lavabo.

Levantándome de la cama yo también empecé a desvestirme y dejar caer mi camisón por el suelo. No había notado cuando el sonido del lavabo había desaparecido, pero si note la presencia de alguien observándome. Examine mí alrededor y note que estabas recargada sobre el marco de la puerta mientras me observabas fijamente.

-Bueno… creo que podemos jugar unos minutos- Dijiste mientras me asechabas con la mirada y peligrosamente te acerabas a mí.

A estas alturas ya estaba totalmente ruborizada, y esperaba impacientemente a que aclamaras tu premio…

-Rein…ah!- No termine de decir tu nombre cuando ya saboreaba tus labios nuevamente y tus manos recorrían mi cuerpo semidesnudo.

* * *

Buenas noches lectores, hacia mucho que no publicaba nada y se que no he completado fics anteriores. Sin embargo, me nacio esta idea y crei que seria entretenida para ustedes. Espero que la disfruten y esperen para las actualizaciones. Esta vez tengo adelantado el fic y estare subiendo parte por parte conforme pase el tiempo.

Gracias por su atencion y no olviden comentarios, !me inspiran mas y me dan ideas!

!Mahou lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece ni sus personajes!


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido de la cuidad era escandaloso, los autos y las personas que lo transitaban estaban de aquí para allá sin parar. Tanto hablando por celular, mirando sus relojes y entre otras muchas actividades más.

Mientras que yo me hacia paso entre la gente para llegar a mi trabajo, para el cual ya iba bastante tarde.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y sabiendo quien era quien llamaba conteste bastante apresurada.

-Ya voy en camino Hayate!- hable al aparato bastante agitada.

-Vaya vaya… esto si que es raro en ti señorita perfecta- Escuche su tono de voz divertido.

-Dame 5 minutos y estaré ahí- soltando un quejido.

-Ya relájate mujer, supongo que esta mañana la pasaste muy bien con mi prima- La temperatura de mi rostro empezó a elevarse.

-C-cállate! No es de esa manera- en esta ocasión le grite lo cual hizo que algunas personas a mi alrededor me miraran curiosas.

-hahaha clarooo, bueno te espero por acá. Debemos trabajar en esos documentos para el proyecto- pude notar su tono de voz algo juguetón pero a la vez serio.

-Va, te dejo- Colgué el celular y me apresure.

Unas cuantas calles más y pude ver el edificio donde trabajo. Olvide mencionar que soy arquitecta y trabajo en un pequeño local junto con un grupo de personas. No somos muy conocidos aun pero siempre hacemos el trabajo como es debido. No hace mucho se abrió una oferta muy llamativa y bastante grande por el cual varias constructoras le han puesto el ojo encima, entre ellos nosotros. Es por eso que es muy importante estar alertas y trabajando duro para ganarle a los demás.

Abriendo las puertas del edificio, rápidamente camine y entre al elevador para llegar al piso donde me encontrare con mis compañeros. Una vez que se abrieron las puertas del elevador, entre disparada a la oficina. Hayate, Subaru, Vita y Yuno me miraron algo sorprendidos, cosa que a mi no me sorprende, pues supongo que estar empapada de sudor, con el cabello desarreglado y mi ropa arrugada no era mi típica imagen del diario.

-¡Aquí estoy!- anuncie mientras tomaba un gran bocado de aire.

-¡Pues hola! Ya era hora- mi jefa Hayate me daba una reprimenda, mientras fingía ver su reloj.

-Lamento la demora- Me rasque la cabeza mientras sonreía bobamente.

-Supongo que no lo lamentaste cuando estabas en cama con tu súper mujer- Mi jefa me guiño el ojo.

Los demás solo rieron ante el comentario de Hayate. No pude evitar sonrojarme y simplemente quedarme callada de la vergüenza que sentía en el momento.

-Suficiente, tenemos que licitar la obra Nanoha- Dijo nuestra ingeniera Vita mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba a mi escritorio y me sentaba a la fuerza.

-Mo… Vita no tienes que ser tan agresiva- fingiendo estar triste.

-No tienes derecho a decir nada, hoy es el último día para enviar nuestra propuesta y te necesitamos Nanoha. Eres la encargada de este proyecto- vaya regaño de una vita bastante molesta.

-Sh sh sh, ya Vita a Nanoha le hizo bien relajarse con Reinforce- Hayate tranquilizaba a Vita mientras le acaricia la cabeza–ahora no tiene excusa para no trabajar como se debe, ¿no es asi?-

Vita giro su cabeza indignada y se dirigió a su propio escritorio.

-Bueno manos a la obra- Dije a todos y a nadie, mentalmente agradeciéndole a Hayate por salvarme de una terrorífica Vita.

El resto del día fue algo pesado pero rápido, el trabajo era realmente duro pero realmente quería el proyecto. Le vendría bien a la fama de la compañía y sobre todo, era un proyecto para crear una casa hogar. Quien está financiando la obra es una gran abogada llamada Fate T. Harlaown. Debo decir que, no se cual es su razón para pagar de su propio bolsillo por algo así pero creo que esta mujer tiene un gran corazón por estar dispuesta a gastar una gran suma de dinero para beneficiar a quienes lo necesitan, sobre todo porque en la actualidad hay muy pocas personas quienes piensen en otros que en alimentar sus billeteras. Aun que claro, siempre puede existir la posibilidad de que sea para reducción de impuestos pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que no es el caso.

Todos sabemos que por lo general la compañía que ofrezca la menor cantidad de dinero es quien se lleva el trabajo, pero opte por ser realista y poner la cantidad que considero que será correcto para el pago de materiales, maquinaria, planos, albañiles, etc. Una vez terminado algunas cifras de mi propuesta de cuánto podría costar el proyecto, lo consulte con los demás y llegamos a la conclusión de que era la cantidad correcta.

Subaru la joven practicante junto con Vita fueron a entregar la oferta a la oficina de la abogada para que fuera sellado. Ahora solo tendríamos que esperar un par de días para la reunión donde se determinaría quien sería el "ganador" del trabajo.

Soltando un bostezo di por concluido mi día.

-Muy buen trabajo Nanoha- Hayate me da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Gracias Hayate, aun que admito estoy nerviosa… quizás debí poner un precio más bajo- le digo esbozando una sonrisa algo triste.

-No estés nerviosa, lo hiciste bien. Además de que el diseño esta increíble sin mencionar que está perfecto para el terreno donde se hará- me dijo reconfortándome –anotaste una muy buena oferta, así que tú ve a casa tranquila- Me dedico una linda sonrisa.

-Sí, lo intentare- conteste sintiéndome algo mejor.

Me despedí de todos y emprendí mi viaje de vuelta a casa.

El camino de regreso era menos agitado, ya había terminado el estimado y ahora parecía ser que mi inseguridad crecía a pesar de las palabras alentadoras de Hayate. Estoy consciente que como amiga es capaz de decir cualquier cosa por hacerme sentir bien, aun que no niego que como jefa no toma las cosas a la ligera. Sin embargo estoy cansada y preocupada.

Llegando a mi pequeño departamento, abrí la puerta y solo deje caer las llaves sobre una pequeña mesa. Mi departamento es bastante sencillo pero adecuado para una mujer como yo que vive sola, la mayor parte de la casa era de color azul con los marcos blancos. Consta de; 2 habitaciones, uno que era mi "estudio" y el otro mi recamara, un baño, una cocina pequeña con comedor y una sala de tamaño justo. Deje las llaves sobre la mesa y me lance a la cocina. Presione al contestador de llamadas ya que tenía dos mensajes nuevos. Mientras escuchaba lo que decía la grabadora buscaba en el refrigerador algo que comer.

*BEEP *Mensaje 1 decía la voz robótica del aparato. "Hola amor, espero que hayas tenido un buen día de trabajo. Me tome la libertad de entrar a tu departamento y dejarte algo de comer en el refrigerador, provecho hermosa! Lamento decirte que hoy no podre verte ya que me estoy con bastante trabajo. Espero verte pronto, te quiero."- *BEEP*

-Aww siempre tan linda… que lastima que no regrese esta noche, esperaba que Reinforce durmiera a mi lado- pensé en voz alta mientras sacaba la comida que me había dejado y la puse dentro del microondas.

*BEEP* Mensaje 2 "Nanoha cariño, espero que estés bien. Deberías visitarnos algún día, tu padre y yo te extrañamos mucho. Háblanos cuando puedas- *BEEP*

-Quizás les llamare más tarde…- pensé mientras esperaba a que la comida estuviera caliente.

Una vez el microondas me indico que ya estaba listo, saque la comida y me senté en la sala y encendí el televisor. Disfrutando de la deliciosa comida mientras buscaba algo interesante que ver. Pero a pesar de que tenia con que distraerme no podía evitar sentir nervios por saber si tendría siquiera posibilidad de obtener el trabajo. Deje salir un largo suspiro.

Después de comer decidí que mejor llamare a mis padres en la mañana, ahora simplemente tenia la necesidad de distraerme de manera efectiva y que mejor manera que hacer algunos dibujos en mi estudio. Lave los trastes y me adentre a mi estudio donde me perdí por horas…

No me di cuenta de cuantas horas habían pasado, pero estoy segura que la mañana ya estaba presente, pues sentía esa característica frescura matutina. Pero además de eso, sentía como un par de cálidos brazos me levantaban para hacer llevarme a mi habitación y dejaban en mi cama. No tenía que ser un genio para descifrar que quien me estaba acomodando era mi novia pero no quería decir nada, estaba agotada y me parecía un detalle muy lindo de su parte esforzarse para meterme a la cama. Me deje consentir y no hice sonido alguno ni abrí mis ojos, simplemente sentí como sus labios se posaban en mi frente para después acostarse a un lado de mi.

-Te amo Nanoha- fue apenas audible pero muy sincero.

Me limite a contestarle un "Yo también te amo" mentalmente mientras que el sueño me invadía.

Dos días después…

Habían pasado ya los dos días y ahora era el gran día, no sé cómo paso tan rápido ni como llegue ahí pero me encontraba sentada en una gran mesa rodeada de sillas, era la sala de juntas de la compañía de la abogada Harlaown. Sentía nervios a más no poder pero mantenía mi postura mientras esperaba en la habitación junto con un grupo de personas que, bueno, básicamente eran la competencia.

Escuchaba a las personas hablar animadamente entre ellos sin embargo podía notar cierto tono de hipocresía. Mejor me quede esperando en silencio moviéndome de vez en cuando algo incomoda.

Por mi mente solo pasaba las palabras alentadoras de mi novia con las que durante la noche anterior estuvo tratando de animarme. Una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios recordándola. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que transpirara como si hubiera corrido en un maratón, metafóricamente hablando.

De pronto, una mujer rubia vestida muy formal, con pantalón negro, camisa blanca y un saco negro que se le veía muy bien, entro a la habitación junto con un otras dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. La mujer rubia tenía un aire de autoridad y se sentó en el asiento principal de mesa y los otros dos a su lado. Rápidamente todos nos pusimos algo ansiosos.

Por un momento los ojos de la joven rubia se posaron sobre los míos, no pude evitar notar que el tono de sus ojos eran bastante similares a los de Reinforce, quizás son más profundos. Inevitablemente me encontré admirando aquella mujer. Es muy hermosa y simplemente se robo mi atención.

Nos saludaron y empezaron a sacar sus documentos. Nosotros nos limitamos a saludarlos también.

-Bueno, como ya sabrán me llamo Fate Harlaown. He estado revisando sus propuestas y me debo decir que fui tentada por varias de ellas sin embargo puede que me escuche algo grosera, por favor no me lo tomen a mal pero me considero una persona suficientemente inteligente para saber que la menor cantidad de dinero que ofrecieron no sería suficiente para terminar apropiadamente el proyecto por lo que al final de cuentas me traería mas perdida de dinero y tiempo, cabe mencionar que el diseño del proyecto también está tomado muy en cuenta- Fate miro a todos seriamente.

Me sorprendí mucho, no me hubiera esperado que aquella joven mujer rubia fuera la gran abogada que estaría pagando por el trabajo, sin duda era bastante joven, debe ser muy talentosa para tener tanto éxito y dinero. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y por un segundo vi como ella me miro algo divertida. Ignorando esto seguí prestando atención a lo que tenía que decir y ella continúo hablando.

-Este proceso es sencillo como muchos de ustedes ya estarán familiarizados, iré descartando a las personas mientras los voy nombrando, la última persona obviamente será quien se quede con el proyecto.-

Efectivamente fue como dijo la abogada, aparentemente sus asistentes iban mencionando a las personas que no obtuvieron el trabajo. Mis nervios aumentaban cuando el grande grupo de personas que había rápidamente disminuía. Mentalmente cruzaba mis dedos para que quedara selecta pero sabía que había aun posibilidades grandes de que no me lo quedara yo.

Otro rato más paso y solo quedábamos 3 personas. Fue cuando el asistente le dijo a uno de ellos que no había quedado y le agradeció su aportación. la otra persona restante y yo estábamos algo nerviosos, fue cuando eleve mi mirada y nuevamente chocaron con los ojos de la abogada la cual me miraba intensamente. Inevitablemente me sonroje y me regañe mentalmente.

El asistente menciono a la persona que debía marcharse y me sorprendí tanto cuando me di cuenta que no dijera mi nombre.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y me ofreció su apretón de manos el cual acepte.

-Felicidades- me dijo y se marcho de la sala.

Los asistentes de la abogada junto con ella también me felicitaron y después de aclarar algunos términos y firmar algunos documentos y con eso quedo concluido el trato. Los asistentes y yo apretamos manos y después se marcharon y solo quede yo a solas con la abogada.

Yo aun me encontraba bastante sorprendida y mi emoción era más que evidente.

-Parece muy feliz, señorita Takamachi- Me dijo la abogada.

-Al decir verdad, si lo estoy. No me esperaba que me quedara con el trabajo para serle sincera. Creí que quizás mis números estaban muy altos- dije honestamente mientras me reía tímidamente.

-pero realista señorita Takamachi, como podras notar sus números me pareció la mejor opción, por eso tiene el proyecto- me regalo una pequeña sonrisa la abogada.

-Nanoha- le dije lo cual al parecer la sorprendió un poco –por favor llámeme Nanoha- le dije con una sonrisa más amplia.

-En ese caso… puede llamarme Fate- me dice la abogada.

-No se si sea propio… - dije mientras me bajaba la cabeza.

-hahahaha no se preocupe Nanoha- me dijo mientras se levantaba y posaba su mano en mi hombro –espero con ansias trabajar a su lado y para ser honesta, antes de siquiera saber quien eras, cuando te vi sentada ahí me dabas la impresión de que serias tu a quien escogería para tener a mi lado…claro trabajando- me guiño el ojo.

-Gracias…Fate-

Ya no pude decir nada y solo baje la cabeza bastante sonrojada lo cual a ella le pareció bastante gracioso al parecer.

-será mejor que regrese a su hogar a descansar, pronto tendremos mucho trabajo- Me dijo Fate mientras caminaba a la puerta de la sala y la abría para mí.

-gracias Harla…Fate- me arriesgue nuevamente al llamarla de esa manera y me levante para después salir de la sala.

-nuevamente felicidades, que tengas bonita tarde- con esto termino Fate a lo cual yo solo le agradecí.

Una vez afuera del edificio y caminando para ir a casa le envié un mensaje a Hayate sobre la buena noticia, rápidamente me contesto el mensaje felicitándome por el buen trabajo y diciendo como ella tenía la razón de que no debía preocuparme, que ese trabajo era mío desde que vi el anuncio.

Estaba extasiada, tome mi celular y llame a Reinforce para darle la buena noticia.

*Beep…Beep* -Hola amor- escucho la voz de mi novia.

-¡Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo!- Le dije quitada de la pena.

-¡!Eh! Dime que esto significa que lo conseguiste- Me dijo mi novia sorprendida.

-SI! Tengo el trabajo!- Casi le grito de la emoción.

-Que bien Nanoha, esto amerita una cena- Me dice mi novia contagiada de mi felicidad.

-¿Y después sexo salvaje?- dije divertida.

-wow… sabes, creo que estoy seriamente prendida en estos momentos- me limite a reír.

-Deberías considerar obtener más empleos Nanoha, es como tu mejor afrodisiaco-

-hehe, quizás Rein-chan, te veré más tarde-

-De acuerdo, paso por ti a las 6, te amo- noto que el todo de voz de Rein se hizo más amorosa cuando dijo lo último.

-Yo también te amo, nos vemos- cerré los ojos disfrutando el momento con una sonrisa.

* * *

! Buenas noches! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo :D Soy una principiante como se podrán dar cuenta, pero espero poder aprender conforme avanzo con el fic y que sigan leyéndolo con gusto.

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez finalizada la llamada, en mi camino a casa prácticamente tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Solo puedo pensar que al menos en estos momentos lo tenía todo, amigos increíbles, un empleo que amo, un proyecto espectacular y sobre todas las cosas una hermosa novia que me ama, cabe mencionar también que una jefa muy atractiva… espera, omitamos ese pensamiento, nyahaha.

Tome un taxi, cuando llegue a mi destino le pague al señor y me dirigí a casa para arreglarme. Directamente fui a la ducha, aquella junta había hecho que sudara más que cuando voy al gimnasio. Una vez termine de bañarme recordé que en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué lugar me llevaría Rein para cenar, así que opte jugarla seguro. Me puse uno de mis mejores vestidos y me tome mi dulce tiempo en arreglarme.

Escuche cuando las llaves abrían la puerta, cuando volteo veo a mi novia y sin siquiera dejarla saludarme ni pensarla dos veces me lance sobre ella y le di un beso de la única manera que se dárselos, con todo mi amor.

-Mmmm… sabes, si quieres podemos posponer la cena…- me dijo mi novia en un tono seductor.

Le dedique una sonrisa picara cuando noto que me examina a fondo.

-Aun que sería una lástima no lucirte cuando te ves así de bella- Me dijo dándome un abrazo tan tierno. Yo simplemente me sonroje.

-No me digas eso que me vuelo- le digo mientras volteo la cara para otro lado, apenada.

Reinforce tomo mi rostro con ambas manos, me hizo voltear a verla y ahí está, esa expresión que me dice todo lo que las palabras no pueden decirme. Aquella expresión que me recuerda porque estoy tan enamorada de ella. Lentamente se acercaba, sintiendo la respiración de su boca contra la mía, no tardo mucho más cuando unimos nuestros labios y despacio, se separo de mí, dejándome insatisfecha como siempre suele pasar, simplemente porque nunca es suficiente.

-¿Nos vamos, señorita?- me dijo Reinforce con un tono divertido levanta su brazo en señal de que lo tome.

-Claro mi guapo caballero- le dije siguiendo con el juego mientras engancho nuestros brazos.

-¿Guapo caballero?- me dijo mientras reía.

-sip!- Me abrace a ella fuertemente.

El camino al restraurante fue calmado, teniamos las manos entrelazadas y de ves en cuando ella me dedicaba una sonrisa cuando podía quitar la vista del camino. Habíamos ingresado al estacionamiento del restaurante un joven nos abrió la puerta y nos dejo salir, para después el tomar el auto y estacionarlo.

Una vez que entramos en el restaurante, note, que era uno bastante lujoso. Inmediatamente me tense cosa que no fue desapercibido por mi novia.

-Rein… no es necesario venir a un lugar tan caro…- Le dije preocupada.

-Claro que lo es ¡vamos a festejar! Además lo mereces amor- intentando alentarme.

-No me siento cómoda…- alce los hombros.

-Te vez hermosa Nanoha no te…- Interrumpí a Reinforce.

-No es eso, tu sabes que no quiero que gastes ese dinero en mi- le dije seriamente.

-Nanoha… Yo trabajo arduamente y gano mi buen dinero, lo sabes. Déjate consentir por favor… quiero dártelo todo- me contesto igual de seria.

-Reinforce…- me limite a bajar la mirada.

Efectivamente Reinforce era una de las doctoras más reconocidas, por ello obviamente hacia muy buen dinero, de hecho a un lado de ella en ocasiones me siento menos, por la simple razón de que yo no me siento a su nivel económico. Ella siempre discute eso, nunca me quiere hacer sentir así, y lo aprecio, es otra de las razones de porque la adoro. Pero odio la idea de que ella me pueda consentir tanto y yo no poder hacerlo reciproco.

Suspire en resignación y ella me sonrió, tomo mi mano y nos adentramos al edificio. Instantáneamente fuimos recibidas y nos llevaron a nuestra mesa. Supongo que otra ventaja de tener a una novia reconocida. Reinforce pidió el mejor vino y unos aperitivos antes de hacer nuestra orden. Todo marchaba de lo más tranquilo, el ambiente era cómodo y nuestras platicas variadas. El mesero tomo nuestra orden del platillo principal e hicimos brindis de mi victoria de hoy. Si… en efecto todo está perfecto.

-Que tenemos aquí- Escuche una voz bastante familiar. Cuando voltee para confirmar quien era esa persona, miro a una Fate Harlaown sonriente.

-¡Fate!- Dije mientras inevitablemente solté una de mis mejores sonrisas y mi novia solo me miro extrañada. Fate estaba bellísima con ese vestido negro y el cabello suelto.

-Hola Nanoha, espero no interrumpir- Dijo educadamente mientras también le dedicaba una mirada a Reinforce para confirmar que no había problemas.

-¡No! En lo absoluto. Déjame las presento –Reinforce, Ella es Fate la creadora del proyecto y mi jefa directa- mire a Fate con una expresión divertida a lo cual me respondió con una linda sonrisa. - Fate, Ella es Reinforce mi… pareja- dije dudando un poco si debía dar esa información aun que para estas alturas ya no tenía sentido ocultarlo.

-Es… un placer- dijo Fate mientras le estrechaba la mano a Reinforce mientras dejaba ir las últimas palabras en un suspiro.

-El placer es todo mío- contesto educadamente Reinforce.

Extrañamente sentí un cambio de aura en el ambiente, de tal manera que no me resulto tan placentero, quizás sea porque estaba en presencia de mi jefa. Aun que al decir verdad me inspiraba basta confianza.

-Qué pequeño es el mundo, quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver el día de hoy. ¿Veo que están celebrando?- Dijo Fate mirándome profundamente pero sonriente, por un segundo creí que algo me quería decir.

-Si, tienes toda la razón- conteste igual sonriente.

-En ese caso… Permitan que les invite esta noche- Dijo una Fate muy amable.

-¡Eso no es necesario Fate!- levante las manos en el aire como a la defensiva.

-Tonterías, yo debería estar agradecida de tenerla en mi equipo. He revisado más a fondo sus planos Nanoha, y quizás no sea arquitecta ni tenga mucha experiencia pero es usted muy talentosa- Los elogios de Fate me tenían como tomate.

-No… yo- No termine de decir lo que quería cuando Reinforce se metió en la conversación.

-Agradecemos su oferta Harlaown, pero como ya dijo Nanoha no es necesario. Yo fui quien la trajo aquí después de todo, sin embargo si gusta puede acompañarnos- Dijo Reinfoce, sorprendiéndome un poco su tono de voz. Como si quisiera molestarla.

Inmediatamente sentí que esto no estaba corriendo para bien.

-No, gracias. Espero a mis familiares, además sentiría como si estuviera invadiendo su espacio y es su celebración asi que…- hizo una reverencia –las dejare entonces, un gusto Reinforce y placer en volverla a ver Nanoha- Puedo jurar que vi en sus ojos un poco de tristeza, pero la perdí de vista rápidamente cuando Fate se marchaba.

Después de aquello sucedido, Reinforce y yo continuamos nuestra velada un tanto incomoda que luego de un rato se calmo. En ocasiones me daban ganas de mirar alrededor para encontrarme con Fate pero me contuve pensando que era lo más conveniente.

PV. Fate Harlaown

Estaba en camino a mi mesa después de saludar a Nanoha. Hoy había quedado de cenar con mi madre y mi hermano quienes estaban atrasados... en fin sin duda este día fue bastante cansado, quizás en parte fue la junta para determinar cuál sería la compañía que contrataría o quizás en parte fue aquel estúpido hombre que buscaba de mis servicios para divorciarse de su mujer por que había sido descubierto de una infidelidad y no quería que su mujer le quitara nada de su dinero, en realidad no lo sé pero definitivamente mucho tuvo que ver porque conocí a la mujer más hermosa a la que le había puesto los ojos encima. Mire de rápidamente de reojo a Nanoha quien estaba sentada con su novia, que mujer tan suertuda aquella Reinforce.

Me senté en la mesa y me hundí en mis pensamientos nuevamente. Desde donde estaba situada tenia vista perfecta a la mesa de Nanoha, a quien miraba que charlaba con su pareja aun que parecía un poco tensa ¿quizás por mi culpa?

El mesero llego para preguntar si estaba lista para ordenar. Simplemente le pedí un trago y que regresara cuando llegaran los demás.

Mientras, aun la observo a lo lejos y sin que ella lo notara no puedo evitar pensar que no soy una persona a la que le llamen fácilmente la atención otras personas, pero por alguna extraña razón Nanoha me causaba un impacto bastante fuerte.

El mesero regreso con mi trago y en eso llega mi hermano junto con mi madre Lindy.

-Fate-chan hija! Hace cuanto que no te miraba- Camino más rápido hacia mí y me levante para recibirla con un abrazo.

-Si madre, disculpa por descuidarlos pero el trabajo no me deja hacer mucho- Mentira.

-Bueno ya suéltala madre, me toca mi abrazo- Mi madre se separo con pocas ganas y dejo que mi hermano me saludara.

-Es un placer verte Chrono- Lo abrace igual como a mi madre.

-Sí lo es, pero ya hay que sentarnos y ordenar algo, muero de hambre y también de curiosidad porque me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida- Chrono se separo y nos sentamos los tres.

La velada era agradable, la cena maravillosa y mi familia muy cálida como siempre, pero inconscientemente mi mente estaba al pendiente de Nanoha. Mis ojos de vez en cuando vagaban solo para encontrarla en el mismo lugar, con esa misma persona y con esa misma sonrisa que me cautiva inclusive cuando no era para mí, me recuerdo que nada de esto tenía sentido, tan solo la había conocido el día de hoy y no entiendo porque me molesta tanto verla ahí con alguien más.

Suspiro…

-¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza Fate?- me pregunta mi madre curiosa.

-Nada importante, supongo- Alejo mis ojos para ver a mi madre.

-Humm no diría eso, estabas viendo a la castaña de allá ¿no es así?- Mi hermano me sonríe travieso.

Mi madre le sigue la mirada y después me mira con los ojos abiertos.

-Fate eso no está bien, parece ir acompañada…- dijo preocupada mi madre.

-N-nada como eso madre, ella es…ah… mi ¿contratista?- Me defendí rápidamente.

-hahaha que divertido es verte perder la postura- mi hermano se está burlando de mi.

-me recuerda a cuando eras una niña pequeña, siempre tan tímida hehe- … ahora mi madre…

-ugh ustedes dos son imposible- ya estaba resignada, tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

-Sabes Fate, viendo bien a la chica, es bastante atractiva y tiene unos lindos pech…Ouch! - le di un tremendo golpe en el brazo.

-Cállate idiota!- le dije ruborizada.

-Pero está acompañada Chrono, no le andes enseñando tus malos hábitos a mi niña- Mi madre le dio un sopapo a mi hermano, vaya alguien que por fin me apoya.

-¿Qué? En el amor y la guerra todo vale- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza –además nunca vi a mi hermanita tan afligida por una mujer-

-eso es cierto, tendré que investigar a esa hermosa joven- Dijo mi madre pensadora.

-Oye sigo aquí, no se si lo recuerden… además la acabo de conocer hoy, simplemente pensaba en las coincidencias- dije rodando los ojos con la excusa perfecta.

-¿Amor a primera vista?- dijeron mi hermano y mi madre al mismo tiempo ignorando totalmente lo que dije.

-Aarg eso no existe!- …o ¿si?

-Claro que existe! Así me enamore de Amy una tarde de abril cuando…- Mi hermano nos contaba su historia la cual ignore… ¿qué me está pasando?

Mis ojos otra vez vagaron a la mesa de Nanoha, cuando de repente me encontré con los ojos de Reinforce mirando directamente a los míos. Rápidamente evadí la mirada y empese a sudar frio, de la nada encontré la conversación de mi familia interesante.

-Tch…-

PV Reinfoce.

En el camino a casa, mientras conducía decidí iniciar la conversación.

-No me agrada Harlaown …- Dije sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Es agradable… quizás fuiste un poco grosera amor... solo fue educada- me quiso dar su punto de vista.

-Quizás… poco me importa en realidad, pero por favor ten cuidado con ella Nanoha- ¿quizás mi vos estaba demasiado seria?

Tomo mi mano con la suya, apretándola para darme seguridad de que nada malo puede venir de aquella mujer.

-No me preocuparía, no la conozco pero sé que no es una mala persona- intento reconfortarme.

-No lo sé…- le digo mientras ella apretaba mi mano.

-Tú sabes que tengo un buen sentido cuando es de juzgar como es alguien- me dice dándome esa sonrisa que adoro.

-Lo sé- pero sigo intranquila.

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo…-

Así se dio por terminada la conversación y nuestro camino a su hogar continuaba…

Una vez cerca de su departamento, encontré estacionamiento rápidamente. Nos bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia la puerta, ella había abierto la puerta de su departamento y poco tardamos en tocarnos apasionadamente. Entre besos y caricias emprendíamos nuestro viaje a su habitación, apenas la deje caer en la cama y mis manos ya trazaban el mapa de su cuerpo, y conociéndola casi por completo, no se me dificultaba sacar de su boca aquellos dulces gemidos que me llevaban a la locura. Le besaba con delicadeza cada parte de su cuerpo. Estaba dentro de ella, llevaba un ritmo tranquilo pero profundo…Y ella, entre más cerca estaba de llegar al éxtasis, mas perdía sus manos en mi cabellera blanca o mas sus manos se hacían camino a mi espalda enterrando sus uñas. Mis gemidos de excitación eran casi un susurro pero hacían que ella se llenara de pasión. Un poco mas… solo un poco mas y ah… ella había llegado.

-Aa..aaah…- Dejo escapar de sus labios cuando se dejo caer exhausta en la cama.

-Hoy tuviste un día muy difícil amor- me inclino para besarla.

-Lo lamento Rein, dame unos minutos para recuperarme- me guiño el ojo con cariño.

Me acuesto a un lado de ella y la abrazo por detrás, regalándole pequeños besos desde su cuello a su hombro.

-No te preocupes, hoy te quiero consentir solo a ti y sé que esta agotada- termino por hundir mi rostro en su cabello.

-Nyahaha al decir verdad si estoy que caeré como costal de arena-

Puedo sentir que sonríe, y simplemente la aprieto mas como respuesta.

-Buenas noches Nanoha… Y felicidades por hoy- le digo con amor.

-Gracias… Buenas noches Rein- Cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Decidí igual yo dormir lo cual obtuve con un poco de dificultar. Unas horas más tarde mi celular sonó y lo conteste lo más rápido posible para no despertar a Nanoha.

-¿Si?- Dije en voz baja -¿una emergencia? De acuerdo ya voy en camino-

Me levanto de poca gana y me empiezo a vestir para irme rápido. Cuando estoy lista regreso a la cama donde esta mi novia. Me siento despacio en su cama y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Te amo- Le dije como para que en sus sueños esas palabras de alguna manera las escuchara –No te quiero perder nunca…- bajo mi cabeza para plantarle un beso en la frente.

No dejo de pensar en esa mujer como posible contrincante, no debería, Nanoha me ama a mí… pero algo en los ojos de Nanoha brillaba cuando la miraba y no era un brillo muy distinto al de la rubia por Nanoha.

Frunzo el ceño teniendo vivas las imágenes de ellas casi hablándose con la mirada. Aun que igual puedo estar alucinando cosas…

Le hago una breve nota a Nanoha y la pongo en su buro. No vuelvo a mirar atrás y me marcho de aquella habitación donde está el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Buenas tardes lectores, agradesco mucho sus comentarios. n.n Definitivamente me insipiran a escribir mas y alientan a hecharle ganas.

Espero que les agrade este capitulo. Porfavor haganme conocer lo que opinan.

Que tengan buen dia.


	4. Chapter 4

PV Nanoha.

Cuando la mañana llego y mi despertador estaba haciendo un escándalo, abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme sola en mi habitación. Apague el despertador y me alce un poco.

-Rein- llame con esperanzas de que quizás estaría en la cocina o en el baño pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

Mire mi buro y note que una nota estaba sobre él.

"Amor, lamento no estar ahí para cuando despiertes pero tenía una urgencia que atender. Te deseo lo mejor en tu día. Con amor Reinforce."

Deje la nota en el buro con una sonrisa triste. Estiro los brazos y bostezo. Golpeándome ligeramente la cara, me levanto de la cama para prepararme de lo que este día esta por ponerme en mi camino.

Encendí la radio y deje que la música invadiera mis oídos. Tome un cambio de ropa y me dirigí al baño. Después de asearme debidamente, cambiarme y arreglar mi cabello en una coleta ladeada, fui a la cocina para prepárame algo de comer.

Cuando termine de desayunar tome mis llaves y salí de casa para ir a mi trabajo y revisar algunos asuntos referentes al proyecto Harlaown. En mi camino, recibí una llamada. El número era desconocido.

-Hola- Dije esperando quien podría ser al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, ¿quién habla?- dijo una voz femenina que pude reconocer pero no quería adivinar.

-¿Quien habla de aquel lado?- pregunte.

-No, ¿quién habla de AQUEL lado?- Pregunto algo divertida la otra voz.

-¿Nunca le dijeron que era de mala educación preguntar quién habla cuando usted es quien está llamando?- Dije sonriente.

-hmm… es usted es muy lista Takamachi- dijo aquella voz que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

-hahaha claro, hay que ser cuidadosa hoy en día en no dar su nombre, señorita Harlaown -

-Eso significa que ha de ser difícil poder tener su nombre y peor tantito ligar con usted señorita- reía un poco.

-Bueno, si digamos que no soy tan fácil de ligar- fingiendo un tono de dama para el cual Fate contesto con una carcajada.

-Bueno, hablando seriamente ahora. Quería saber si podrías venir a mi oficina para discutir algunas cosas. - ligeramente cambiando el tono de voz.

-De acuerdo, ahora estoy en camino a mi trabajo. Hare un poco de papeleo y estaré en camino a su despacho, ?si no hay inconvenientes?-

-Claro que no hay problema Nanoha, aquí la espero- escuche su amable voz.

-Gracias, te veo en un rato Fate- Finalice la llamada y me apresure a mi oficina, no quiero hacerla esperar mucho. Obviamente por que no es bueno hacer esperar a la jefa… obviamente.

Cuando llegue a la oficina Hayate, Vita y Yuno estaban charlando animadamente, me felicitaron cuando me vieron entrar.

-Sabia que lo obtendrías Nanoha- me dijo Yuno mientras me daba un abrazo.

-Gracias Yuno- le dije terminando el abrazo un poco apresurada, en realidad no me gustaría darle otra impresión. Tristemente desde la vez que se me confesó nuestra amistad cambio bastante.

En eso Hayate me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me sonreía.

-¡Nanoha felicidades, que bien la pases y vamos todos a bailar!- dijo cantando y sonriente.

-nyahaha hasta serenata me traes- le dije riendo.

-Aquí hay alguien más que te quiere felicitar- me dijo Hayate apuntando hacia Vita.

Vita nos miro con los ojos abiertos y se giro un tanto sonrojada.

-…Felicidades, Nantoka- murmuro. Tan agresiva que es pero tan linda que se ve.

-Ven aquí pequeña- Me lance para darle un abrazo de oso.

-Suéltame mujer loca desquiciada!- Vita hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por separarme de ella, cosa que no logro.

-N-u-n-c-a- reí ampliamente así como Hayate y yuno.

-Yaaaaaaa demonio blanco, ¡hay trabajo que hacer!- Grito una Vita desesperada.

-Tienes razón, debo irme pronto con Fate. Solo vine a revisar unos papeles- Dije recordando que no tenía el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Oh, qué es esto? ¿Acaso ya están en términos familiares?- Hayate se tomo la barbilla con la mano y una mirada como de sospecha –Le diré a mi prima…- Me dijo amenazante.

-Calla que estoy segura tu le diste mi numero y ni siquiera me avistaste antes- Le dije fingiendo enojo.

-¡Oh! Es cierto Nanoha, olvide mencionar que le di tu número telefónico a Fate- dijo Hayate mirándome inocentemente y haciendo énfasis al decir el nombre de Fate.

-¿Sabes?, me imagine que fuiste tú- Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué? De todas maneras debes estar en contacto directo con ella, además solo tenía el número de la oficina y cuando llamo preguntando por ti casualmente conteste yo- Me dijo levantando sus manos en defensa.

-No me digas- Sarcasmo.

-Ya enojona ¡no le diré a tu novia pues!- Me golpeo "ligeramente" el brazo y se marcho a hacer lo que sea que tenía que hacer… hey eso dolió un poco. Me pregunto si se molesto.

Me sobe el brazo un poco… bueno manos a la obra. Rápidamente hice revisión de los documentos, puse algunos en mi maletín y enrolle unos planos para llevarlos conmigo. Me despedí de mis compañeros y ya con la puerta abierta, antes de salir de la oficina, le dedique una última mirada a Hayate quien me estaba mirando antes de yo hacerlo a ella. Le sonreí como pidiendo disculpas de algo que desconozco y ella se limito a hacer lo mismo que yo. Salí rápidamente después de eso.

Llegue rápidamente después de tomar un taxi, cuando ya estaba en el edificio fui directamente con la secretaria para que le avisara a Fate que había llegado. La secretaria era una joven muy bonita de cabello anaranjado, tenía un cierto aire de seriedad.

-Disculpe… Vengo a ver a Fate… la señorita Harlaown - Dije un tanto apenada después de decir el nombre de Fate muy familiarmente.

-Claro, usted debe ser Takamachi, en un momento le aviso. Si gusta puede tomar asiento- Me dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono para realizar la llamada.

-Si, gracias señorita… ah- Miro a su escritorio y veo que en una placa esta su nombre – Lanster- Termine por decir su apellido a lo que ella solo asintió.

Tome asiento mientras escuchaba cuando le avisaba a su jefa.

- Harlaown -san, ya llego Takamachi-san- Dijo con una voz casi robótica –Si, de acuerdo- colgó el teléfono y me miro directamente.

-Takamachi-san ya puede pasar, su oficina está en decimo piso a la izquierda al fondo – me dio las instrucciones y yo me levante para tomar el elevador.

-Gracias- conteste simplemente.

En el elevador no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa. Trato de recordar a Reinforce y la noche que tuvimos ayer. Una sonrisa sale de mis labios.

Abro mi celular y en el fondo de portada veo una foto de Reinforce abrazándome y las dos con una sonrisa amplia.

-fuuu…Ya me siento mejor- cerré los ojos y me prepare para encontrarme con Fate.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y siguiendo las instrucciones de Lanster, camine hacia la oficina de Fate. El lugar estaba lleno de oficinistas haciendo lo que sea que tenían que hacer, probablemente las tareas de los de más arriba. Cuando estaba afuera de la puerta de Fate, toque ligeramente.

-Adelante- Escuche una voz.

Abrí la puerta y me quede pasmada cuando me encuentro con la imagen de una Fate vestida con su traje ejecutivo, solo que en esta ocasión constaba de una falda algo corta y una blusa muy ajustada con los primeros botones desabrochados. Fate estaba sentada cruzada de piernas encima de su escritorio con unos papeles en la mano, su cabello hecho con un chongo con algunos mechones sueltos por ahí y por allá. Tenía unos lentes puestos y detrás de estos una mirada… ¿seductora?

Había quedado literalmente pasmada con la imagen que tenia frente, cuando mi temperatura corporal subió repentinamente. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Hola Takamachi- Me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-H-hola…!ah!- los planos que tenía en la mano se me cayeron al suelo –¡Diablos!- Exclame por mi torpeza.

-Que vocabulario tiene Takamachi- Rio Fate.

Rápidamente me agache para recoger los planos cuando sentí que Fate se me acercaba a paso veloz para ayudarme.

-Permítame Nanoha- Me dice Fate con intención de ayudarme.

- N-no es necesario Fate- Dije mientras trataba de alcanzar el último plano cuando de repente mi mano se topo con la suya.

-ah- Las dos exclamamos y yo aleje mi mano rápidamente a lo cual Fate solo hizo una mueca y levanto el plano del piso. Se alzo y me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

-G-gracias, disculpa no sé que me paso- tome su mano para elevarme pero cuando miro hacia arriba puedo ver su escote, rápidamente desvió mi mirada ya que mi sonrojo era evidente pero hice lo mejor para calmarlo.

-Enserio Nanoha, no se preocupe- Fate seguro se está burlando de mi por dentro.

Luego de ese incidente, Fate me indica donde acomodar los planos para iniciar a discutir unos asuntos.

-Todo me parece muy bien Nanoha, como ayer en la noche te comente he visto tus trabajos y no solo el de la casa hogar, es usted muy talentosa- me dice mientras me mira profundamente.

-Gracias Fate, aun que me falta aun mucho Nyahaha-

-Bueno… si son buenos ahora, serán mucho mejor después- Me dice tiernamente –Nanoha, mañana quiero hacer la inauguración del proyecto…- pauso por un momento –Se que ya casi no se utilizan mucho pero me gustaría que este proyecto, tenga su historia y que desde raíz sea algo agradable para los niños y el personal claro- La voz de Fate se puso un poco inestable.

-Fate, yo no cuestiono sus decisiones, si quieres inaugurarlo o no es su decisión. Por mi parte creo que es una idea maravillosa y creo que eres aun más maravillosa por pensar incluso en estos pequeños detalles tan lindos- Tome sus manos en las mías –No la conozco mucho Fate-chan, ni conozco sus razones y no voy a indagar para conocerlas pero quiero que sepa que creo que tiene un gran corazón y es una persona a quien admirar- Le dije sinceramente.

-…Nanoha…- Mi nombre corrió de sus labios como un murmullo.

-Entonces…- Alce la voz para que sacarla del trance –¿Llevo la pala mañana? –Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Si…- Me sonrió tiernamente.

* * *

El día siguiente: Mañana de la inauguración

Era un sábado casi perfecto, el clima estaba fresco pero el sol no dejaba que diera frio. Ahí se encontraban mis compañeros de la oficina, Fate con algunos de sus oficinistas y claro algunos otros contratistas y albañiles.

Todos charlaban animadamente. Yo estaba con Hayate mientras que Vita, Yuuno y Subaru iban por bebidas.

-Es un lindo día, ¿no crees Nanoha?- Me pregunto Hayate mientras miraba perdidamente al cielo.

-Si, definitivamente lo es- Le conteste con una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Nanoha- Me dijo mientras dirigía su mirada directamente a mis ojos.

-Gracias… Hayate- Le respondí con igual intensidad en la mirada.

Hayate me puso su brazo encima y me jalo hasta que nuestros rostros estaban pegados y saco una cámara para después tomar una foto, con mi cara totalmente desprevenida.

-H-hayate! Al menos avisa mujer, seguro salí horrible- Empecé a reír.

-Déjame ver y te digo- Hayate miro la pantalla de su cámara –Si, sales horrenda- voltio a verme y me saco la lengua.

-Eres tan cruel- dije fingiendo tristeza para lo cual las dos empezamos a reír.

-Lamento interrumpir, señoritas- Dijo Fate mientras se acercaba a nosotras

-¡hola! Buenos días Fate- Le dije sonriendo ampliamente

-Buenos días Nanoha- Me dijo Fate igualmente sonriéndome.

-Ahum!- Nos aviso Hayate haciéndonos voltear a verla.

-¡Ah! Fate ella es Hayate, Hayate ella es Fate nyahaha- pose mi mano en mi cabeza.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Fate, es un placer conocerte, soy la otra mujer de Nanoha- Dijo Hayate muy orgullosamente.

-¿ah?...- Fate quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Hayate.

-E-espera- Intente excusarme.

-¿Por qué esa cara Fate?- Pregunto una Hayate inocente sin dejarme continuar.

-Bueno… no me esperaba que Nanoha fuera de ese "tipo" de mujeres- Continuo Fate –Realmente decepcionante- agacho la mirada.

-¿Qué? ¡Blasfemia! Hayate miente Fate, solo es mi jefa- le dije mientras hacia un puchero.

Tanto Hayate como Fate empezaron a reír.

-Lo sé Nanoha, parece querer solo a la señorita Reinforce- Dijo Fate con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Veo que conoces a mi prima- Se metió rápidamente Hayate a la conversación.

-Si, tuve el placer de conocerla en el restaurante donde Nanoha celebraba su victoria- Dijo sencillamente.

-Es una belleza, ¿no lo crees?- Toco ligeramente el brazo de Fate con su hombro.

-Bueno… Mentiría si dijera que no- Fate se detuvo un momento para mirarme –Pero, sin ofender, creo que Nanoha es más bella- Me guiño el ojo.

-¡Wow wow! fuertes revelaciones por ahí- Dijo burlándose –Tendré que advertirle a mi prima que tiene competencia- Dijo bromista.

-Para nada, simplemente admiro la belleza de su empleada- le continúo.

Estaba totalmente ruborizada, a pesar de saber que era una broma. Claro con Hayate aquí ya debería de sabérmelas todas.

-Nyahaha, ahora lamento que ustedes dos se conocieran, saben cómo burlarse de mi- Dije sonriendo aun algo caliente de la cara.

-he he, bueno señoritas iré por bocadillos ¡regreso! - anuncio Hayate –¿Quieren que les traiga algo?-

Fate y yo negamos con la cabeza y le agradecimos.

-Parece una persona agradable- Me dice Fate.

-Si, lo es. Somos amigas desde niñas pequeñas- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, eso es lindo. No siempre se puede tener una amistad que dure tanto- después me saco la lengua –Que conveniente que termino siendo tu jefa-

-¡Ha ha! Muy graciosa- infle mis mejillas y le voltee la cara –A pesar de ser amigas, abusa de su poder-

-Solo bromeo Nanoha- Rio Fate.

Nos miramos por unos segundos y reímos al mismo tiempo. En eso Hayate regresaba con bien surtida de bocados.

-Hey hey, ¿Por qué tanta risa? ¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntaba curiosa.

-Solo le contaba a Fate porque te decíamos la mapache- Dije con una sonrisa traviesa para lo que Fate solo me dedico una mirada curiosa pero no dijo nada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves?- Dijo Hayate mientras escupía lo que sea que tenía en la boca.

Voltee discretamente a ver a Fate y le cerré el ojo insinuando que me siguiera el rollo.

-Vaya Hayate y creí que Nanoha era la rara…- Fate haciendo una cara de no lo puedo creer.

-Sea lo que sea que dijo es una tontada- Dijo una Hayate ruborizada.

-No te defiendas mapache, eso de que tenias ojeras por andar desvelándote viendo pornografía cuando eras una adolecente- Oh venganza, dulce venganza.

Fate soltó una carcajada, lo que hizo que algunos de los empleados de Fate que andaban cerca voltearan sorprendidos.

-HAHAHAHAHA eso no tiene precio- Fate no paraba de reír cosa que se me contagio y aumento cuando Hayate tenía una cara de que nos iba a asesinar.

-¿Ah si? Pues Fate, te diré que Nanoha aun usa ropa interior con figuras de animalitos- Uuuh golpe bajo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- mire rápidamente a Fate.

Fate simplemente voltio para otro lado intentando contener la risa.

-¡Hah claro que no es mentira! Y lo comprobé la última vez que dormimos juntas después de esa noche de copas- Hayate apunto su dedo hacia mí, y así inicio una discusión entre Hayate y yo.

-Ya ya chicas, no sabré hasta no comprobarlo, ¿o no?- Dijo Fate entre risillas.

-¡Eso no pasara!- Dijo una Hayate irritada para lo que Fate y yo nos sorprendimos por lo que dijo Hayate.

-Digo… No creo que Nanoha se ponga esa ropa interior si está consciente de que la veras así, será mejor un día que este desprevenida, yo te ayudare- Dijo con orgullo como si fuera hecho el mejor plan del mundo.

-Bueno, es broma. No le faltaría al respeto de esa manera a Nanoha- Dijo Fate sinceramente.

En eso Vita a lo lejos llamo a Hayate, para lo que se retiro con una pequeña despedida y una advertencia para mí.

-Bueno debería ir con mis compañeros. En un rato mas hay que preparar la pala, ¿Qué te parece?- Pregunto Fate.

-Claro Fate- Le conteste con una sonrisita.

-por cierto… No era broma Nanoha- Dijo una Fate algo ruborizada.

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿lo de ver mis pantaletas?- pregunte curiosa pero con una sonrisa.

-No… lo de que eras muy bella- Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ah…- Me había quedado en shock.

-Bueno, me retiro- Dijo Fate mientras se alejaba sin dejarme articular ni una palabra más.

-S-si…-

* * *

Momentos más tarde…

Solo se podía apreciar el sonido de un objeto hacer contacto con el suelo. Era la pala y quien la sostenía, era la única Fate y a su lado me encontraba yo. Todos aplaudían y algunos otros se encargaban de tomar fotos. Fate y yo compartimos un apretón de manos y un cálido abrazo que para mi desgracia duro muy poco. Seguido de eso, cada quien tomo su respectiva copa e hicimos un brindis por la gran apertura de la obra.

El ambiente estaba de lo más cómodo, charlaban animadamente entre todos ya conociéndose mejor. Yo charlaba con el señor Geraldo, un viejo amigo e ingeniero, encargado de los albañiles que estarían trabajando para nosotros, lo conozco muy bien y sé que sus trabajos son de fiar y sin muchos cobros adicionales.

Es un hombre mayor, que su cabello castaño está siendo invadido por las inevitables canas del tiempo, pero conserva un aspecto fuerte, considerando que es un hombre de físico joven para su edad.

-Y ¿Cómo esta su familia Geraldo?- Pregunte casualmente.

-A excepción de mi esposa, mis hijos están muy bien…- Dijo mientras se frotaba la barba.

-Oh… Lamento escuchar eso, Rein me comenta que el tratamiento esta pesado- Le puse la mano en su hombro como si eso ayudara a hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Si, no es nada fácil. Sin embargo, sé que mi mujer es fuerte y podrá resistir- Su mirada se obscureció poco pero al instante volvieron a brillar -Fuera de eso… ¿Cuando te nos casas Nanoha?- Pregunto, inclusive emocionado.

-¿eh? Hahaha bueno, no lo sé… Me gustaría hacerlo unas ves que este económicamente estable- comente sinceramente.

-Bueno, por eso no me preocuparía, Rein es realmente talentosa y exitosa en todo lo que hace. Les estoy para siempre agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por mí y mi familia- me sonrió cálidamente.

-No me agradezca nada Geraldo, yo se que si estuviéramos en situaciones distintas no dudarías en hacer lo mismo por nosotras, por lo otro, se que con ella podría vivir cómodamente sin necesidad de preocuparme por el mañana, pero no sería lo correcto… mi cabezota no me dejaría- Le dije entre risas. –No cambias Nanoha, pero si deberías considerarlo, eventualmente llegaras a hacer una gran arquitecta y Rein te podría facilitar la vida si tan solo la dejaras- Me acaricio la cabeza.

-Yo lo sé… Pero ya me conoces- suspire exageradamente –Además, ¡no me ha siquiera dado anillo y así ¿Cómo?!- brome.

Geraldo soltó una risota al aire.

-Dios Nanoha, hahaha si ese es el caso, ¡dáselo tu!- Me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¡Aah no! Así no quiero yo- continuando la broma y haciendo un gesto fingido de desagrado por su comentario.

-Ustedes dos son otro rollo- Comento tratando de hablar coloquialmente- Pero definitivamente las veo juntas- Geraldo volvió a acariciar su barba.

-Espero que así sea, adoro a Rein- Me ruborice ligeramente.

-Y se nota que ella te adora a ti- Termino de decir Geraldo.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted señor Geraldo- Dijo Reinforce quien llego de la nada y sin advertencia.

-¡Rein!- Exclame sorprendida.

-Hola amor- Se acerco a mí para plantarme un beso en la mejilla.

-Pero que placer verte Rein- Dijo Geraldo mientras le daba un ligero abrazo. –Realmente es mucho mejor verte aquí que en el hospital- comento contento.

-Definitivamente lo es, pero no se preocupe, tarde o temprano dudo que nos volvamos a ver en el hospital- Dijo reconfortando a Geraldo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Si, eso sería fantástico- esbozando una honesta sonrisa.

-Por cierto Nanoha- Reinforce me dedico la mirada –De haber sabido que esperabas el anillo, hace mucho que te lo habría dado- Dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre mi hombro.

Mi cara estaba ahora increíblemente sonrojada. De mi boca solo salían palabras sin sentido tratando de justificarme de algo que me tomo totalmente por sorpresa.

-Vamos prima, dale un descanso- Dijo Hayate acompañada de Fate.

Fate hizo una reverencia ante la presencia de Reinforce y Geraldo para lo que igualmente le contestaron.

-Ahora tu…- salió ligeramente de mis labios para nadie más que Hayate.

-Calma princesa, que en esta ocasión vengo para salvarle- Dijo mientras me hacia una reverencia exagerada.

-¿Salvarle de qué?- Pregunto Reinforce arqueo la ceja.

-Obviamente de casarse contigo- Le saco la lengua a Reinforce y esta solo le miro raro -Oh vamos, no me puedes distraer a Nanoha en estos momentos con tanto trabajo encima ¡la matarías!- Exclamo Hayate.

-Bueno, en eso puedo estar de acuerdo…- Continuo Geraldo – Pero siempre hay formas- agrego.

Una mirada asesina salió de los ojos de Reinforce para Hayate.

-Hahaha oh vamos, y aun que no nos casáramos pronto, lo haríamos eventualmente…- Me puse entre ellas –Además, el casarse solo es un documento, una prueba más de entrega- Le sonreí a Reinfoce quien relajo la mirada.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Nanoha- Sonrió Fate – El amor es amor, con o sin matrimonio-. Mire a Fate asintiendo con la cabeza con sus palabras.

Reinforce miro a Fate directamente a los ojos por un rato y le sonrió a lo que Fate también le sonrió.

-Si, supongo que las dos tienen la razón-

Estoy segura que tengo una gran sonrisa en la cara por ver que, entre Rein y Fate parece haber mejor ambiente.

Platicamos animadamente por un rato más cuando decidimos que ya era hora de retirarnos. Sin embargo, como lo es de costumbre Hayate propuso una de sus ideas espontáneamente locas.

-¡Viendo como las cosas marcharon tan bien hoy, deberíamos salir hoy en la noche!- Dijo Hayate emocionada mientras me pasaba un brazo por mi cuello.

-Mm… Me parece buena idea, no tendré trabajo hoy- Comento Reinforce.

-Yo no podre, cuidare de mi mujer- Suspiro Geraldo- Además eso es cosa de jóvenes-

-hahaha ni que estuviera mas para allá que para acá Geraldo- Le dio Hayate unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Me parece bien, y así tendremos el domingo para recuperarnos y trabajar duro el lunes- Dije contenta -¿Qué te parece Fate?- dirigí mi mirada hacia ella.

-No lo sé, no quiero interferir…- Comento Fate agachando la mirada.

-No interferirías en nada Fate, estaría bien conocer a la jefa de mi novia- Dijo Reinforce con un tono algo interrogativo para lo que Fate se tenso y los demás simplemente sudamos ligeramente frio.

-Técnicamente, yo soy la jefa de Nanoha- Bufo Hayate- Pero bueno, ¿Qué te parece la idea Fate?- Dijo Hayate mientras miraba a Fate con una sonrisa.

-…En ese caso, ¿a qué hora y en donde?- Pregunto Fate.

-¡yey!- exclame alegre mientras juntaba las manos.

La hora y el lugar se discutieron por un rato y nos retiramos todos a nuestras respectivas casas. Como Reinforce tenía unos asuntos pendientes en el hospital, decidió ir a su trabajo para de una vez también adelantar lo que sea que tenía que hacer para estar tranquila en la noche. Hayate, Vita y Subaru se fueron juntas, mientras que de Yuuno no sabía donde se había metido, pero parecía que más temprano estaba charlando animadamente con una joven que se encontraba en la fiesta. Geraldo se había despedido y marchado a casa y Fate se ofreció a llevarme a casa, para lo que Reinforce intento intervenir pero viendo que era más conveniente hacer eso, no discutió más.

El camino a casa con Fate era callado, pero no incomodo. Ella estaba manejando en su auto convertible, uno bastante lujoso, y yo simplemente estaba viendo el escenario según avanzábamos. La música clásica que salía de las bocinas era tranquilizante y daba un ambiente relajado. No me molestaba estar así, pero deseaba platicar con Fate. Conocerla más…

-Gracias por el aventón Fate- Voltee a mirarla, y lo que vi fue bastante hermoso. El cabello de Fate danzaba junto con el aire, solo la podía ver de perfil y aun que sus bellos ojos estaban ocultos bajo sus oscuros lentes de sol, podía notar que su expresión era una relajada. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba pintada en mis labios.

-Por nada Nanoha, cuando quieras ya sabes a donde llamar…- dijo mientras apartaba ligeramente la vista rápidamente de la carretera.

-Siendo sincera, no la conozco mucho Fate, pero me resulta usted muy agradable y me gustaría sin segundas intenciones conocerla más a fondo-

-Creo que hablar de usted ya paso hace mucho Nanoha…- Soltó una risilla – Lo entiendo Nanoha, yo también paso por lo mismo, y eso que no soy de confiar fácilmente- me confesó.

-he he, que te parece un juego de preguntas entonces, ¿para conocernos mejor?- Agregue tímidamente.

-Me parece una excelente idea, tú vas primero-

- ¿Tu color favorito?-

-Mmm... El negro… con amarillo- Dijo meditando el ultimo color – Tu sabes con eso de que soy rapera-

-Hahaha ¡Claro!- Dije riendo por el chiste.

-¿Y tu color?- Pregunto Fate.

-No se vale repetir…- Dije en un puchero.

-Oh vamos, es lo básico. Tienes que contestar- se rio de mi actitud.

-Bueno… El blanco- Dije pensante.

-Interesante… te imagine mas una chica de color como…rosa- Dijo burlona.

-Pues también me gusta, pero el blanco es el campeón por ser todos los colores-

-Tiene sentido- asintió Fate –Bueno te toca de nuevo-

-¿comida favorita?-

-Italiana ¿La tuya? – contesto rápidamente.

-¡Hey no se vale!-

-No es mi culpa que hagas preguntas tan elementales- dijo en su defensa.

-Definitivamente debes ser una buena abogada… -Dije sarcásticamente de broma.

-Pues no lo puedo negar- Me guiño el ojo – ¿Y bien?-

-¡Postres!- exclame.

-Eso no es comida…- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Pero me gustan de acuerdo- le voltio la mirada.

-Bueno bueno…- Dijo vencida – Vas de nuevo-

Me quede pensando un momento, y decidí arriesgarme un poco.

-¿Cuántas veces te has enamorado?- Pregunte seriamente.

-Ninguna vez… creo- Fate lo dijo seriamente.

-¿Crees?- Pregunte queriendo saber más.

-Considera que soy una mujer con mucho trabajo y poco tiempo… yyyy ya son dos preguntas- Me dijo sacándome ligeramente la lengua.

-Aahh… cierto vas- Dije un poco desilusionada y molesta por mis propias reglas.

-¿Has estado con alguien además de Rein?- Pregunto Fate –Bueno, quizás no debería hacer ese tipo de preguntas tan personales…-

-No, no te preocupes. Un juego es un juego y te tengo la confianza- le intento asegurar que todo está bien –Mmm… Sexualmente no he estado con nadie más…- Aun no terminaba de decir cuando Fate volteaba a verme totalmente ruborizada, algo que debo decir no es común.

-¡N-Nanoha!- tartamudeo Fate.

-¿Qué? Somos adultas Fate hahaha- no pude evitar reír.

-Eres una atrevida- Me dijo bromeando.

-Como decía, sexualmente no pero si tuve un pequeño enamoramiento con alguien hace muchos años- Le confesé.

-Oh y ¿que paso?- Continuo curiosa.

-No se valen dos preguntas a la vez- Se la regrese.

-Tramposa- Me acuso.

-Claro que no, simplemente aprendo de la mejor abogada- Dije mientras le cerraba un ojo.

-Nanoha, creo que eres una coqueta natural- Dijo sorprendida.

-Hahaha, claro- Iba a continuar con el juego cuando note que ya habíamos arribado a nuestro destino –Ya llegamos Fate.

-Ah, quien diría que no necesitaría tantas direcciones- Dijo Fate luego admirando el edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento mientras se parqueaba frente a él.

-No es el mejor lugar del mundo, pero esta apropiado para mi salario y vivo cómodamente- Le dije un tanto preocupada de que pensara que no estaba a su altura mi hogar.

-¿Y yo que tengo que juzgar? – Comento Fate – Me insultas si piensas que eso me importa Nanoha – Dijo Fate sinceramente.

-No lo digo con esa intención, yo sé que no eres de ese tipo de personas pero estoy segura que debes estar acostumbrada a otro tipo de lujos- Le admití.

-Pues, ahora vivo en distintas condiciones pero antes no era mi caso, soy muy humilde en realidad-

-No lo dudo… ¿Te gustaría pasar por un te?- Pregunte.

-¿Está bien si lo hago?- Me sonrió tímidamente.

-Claro que si, ¡eres siempre bienvenida!-

* * *

PV Fate.

Una vez dentro del apartamento de Nanoha, ella se dispuso a hervir el agua mientras me decía que me pusiera cómoda. Estaba sentada en la pequeña sala mientras inevitablemente mis ojos vagaban por doquier, podía admirar la limpieza del lugar, el diseño que tenia, y algunos otros detalles más. Pero mis ojos se encontraron con algunos cuadros con fotos. Me levante de mi asiento para apreciarlas más a fondo. En una de ellas estaba Nanoha y Hayate cuando eran adolecentes, aparentemente Nanoha no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces. Estaba otra con Reinforce y finalmente una de lo que parecía ser su familia.

-Nanoha ya veo de donde sacaste tu belleza-

Nanoha simplemente asoma la cabeza y mira lo que estoy haciendo.

-Ah bueno, definitivamente no puede decir que no soy su hija- bromeo conmigo.

-Parecen hermanas- le digo asombrada por la similitud.

-Mucha gente dice lo mismo- Dijo pensativa Nanoha – El nombre de mi madre es Momoko, a un lado de ella está mi padre Shiro y mis dos hermanos Miyuki y kyoya- Término de explicarme.

-Parecen una familia muy unida…- Le dije mientras sonreía al ver la foto.

-Éramos una familia muy unida…- Su voz parecía triste –Mi familia es más tradicional de lo que parecen, no tomaron del todo bien mi sexualidad- Dijo finalizando con una risilla.

-Lamento escuchar eso, pero estoy segura que se arreglaran las cosas- Intente animarla.

-Lo sé, me frecuentan independientemente, pero aun no los puedo perdonar del todo- Suspiro.

-Lamento recordarte algo no muy grato- Estaba un poco arrepentida por hacerla sentir así.

-No te preocupes, ahora estoy muy bien y todo gracias a mis amigos, Rein y a ti- Me dijo animadamente.

-¿A mí? Yo no he hecho nada…- Me sentía confundida con tanta confianza, pero era gracioso, simplemente parece que encajamos tan bien y tan fácilmente.

-Porque fuera del trabajo, me estas ofreciendo tu amistad- Se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas e involuntariamente las apreté –Muchas gracias por estar aquí… enserio lo aprecio mucho- Nuevamente me regalo una sonrisa y yo estaba tan emocionada aun que seguramente mi rostro no lo demostraba.

-Eres una mujer extraña Nanoha- Sentí como mis ojos se relajaban al verla.

-Si, también mucha gente dice eso- Soltó una de sus graciosas risas que me provocan una sensación dentro de mí.

-Me gustas…- Esas palabras salieron de mi boca antes de procesarla en mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de inventar una excusa ante esas palabras que yo misma desconocía.

-¡Tu también me gustas Fate!- Sonrió tan amplia e inocentemente –Ah ya esta hirviendo el agua, regreso rápidamente- Se excuso y fue a su cocina.

Estaba parada ahí mismo, totalmente desconcertada por las palabras que hace un momento habían salido de mi boca. Sin embargo, solo era yo la confundida porque yo les había dado otro significado. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y decidí que era mejor sentarme.

-Perdón Nanoha, no sé que me está pasando- Dije en un susurro –Quizás estoy aprovechándome de la situación- Me quede pensativa.

-¿Has dicho algo?- Nanoha me pregunto mientras regresaba con dos tazas de té.

-No, nada- sonreí ocultando mi preocupación.

-Aquí tienes Fate- Me ofreció la taza.

-Gracias Nanoha-

Nanoha se acomodo a un lado de mí y nuevamente iniciamos una charla amigable.

-Entonces ¿Vives aquí con Reinforce?- Quizás hablando de su novia me calmaran mis nervios.

-No, se queda a dormir conmigo esporádicamente. Generalmente el trabajo nos mantiene separadas- comento Nanoha –Ella vive con su madre en un lugar más cercano al hospital-

-Ah ya veo, supongo que es algo conveniente- Le dije mientras tomaba un sorbo del te cautelosamente, teniendo miedo de quemarme la boca.

Nanoha asintió la cabeza alegremente mientras ella también le daba un sorbo a su te. Yo simplemente admiraba su hermoso rostro y su linda expresión.

-¿Realmente nunca has estado con alguien?- Nanoha me sorprendió con su pregunta y casi me ahogaba con mi bebida.

-¡N-Nanoha!- desvié la mirada avergonzada y murmure – Nunca dije que nunca estuve con alguien, solo dije que no he estado enamorada…-

-Hm… y decir que creías que yo era ese tipo de mujer- Dijo entre risillas.

-Bueno, son necesidades humanas- Como puedo tener esta clase de conversaciones si no llevo mucho conociéndola, ni mi familia está enterada por muy obvio que sea.

- Bueno, sea quien sea haya sido esa persona con quien estuvo debe ser muy suertudo-

-Claro que no, simplemente rompo corazones- Suspire algo triste –No creo ser la clase de persona que esté en una relación estable- admití.

-Bueno, a todos nos toca algún día. Estoy segura que encontraras a alguien perfecto para ti- Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano en la suya.

-Dirás perfecta- Agregue a su comentario.

-oh… ¿Así que somos del mismo bando?- Dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y yo sentía un repentino vacio.

-A si es… pero no te preocupes no es como si abusare de ti o algo por el estilo…- Intente reconfortarla por si había causado una molestia.

-No es que me asustes Fate- Dijo mientras me daba una ligera palmada en la espalda –Mas bien, tendré que tener cuidado con muchas de mis amistades que puedas llegar a conocer y te quieran ligar- Rio apenada.

-No le veo el problema…- Intente bromear para ver su reacción mientras tomaba de la taza y miraba al techo inocentemente.

Nanoha simplemente me dedico un puchero el cual no sabía explicar.

-No sabía que celaras a tus amistades tanto-sentí un cambio en el ambiente.

-No los celo, es solo que… ¡Ah no lo sé, como quieras!- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y miraba para otro lado menos a mí.

-Es broma Nanoha, enserio… yo no soy el tipo de persona que le guste el amor- Nanoha me volvió a mirar, pero con una expresión que no conocía. Entonces decidí cambiar de tema –mejor cuéntame cómo se conocieron ustedes-

A Nanoha le brillaron los ojos al recordar su amorío con Reniforme y a mí se me acongojo el corazón inevitable e inexplicablemente.

-La conocí gracias a Hayate, como te había comentado antes, Hayate y yo éramos amigas desde muy pequeñas prácticamente inseparables… un verano durante la preparatoria ella me invito a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de su familia que se encontraba cerca de la playa. Estaba al tanto de que irían familiares de ella para lo cual Hayate estaba emocionadísima por que los conociera…-

Estaba concentrada en la plática que Nanoha me estaba dando, pero pensando un poco fuera del contexto, Hayate parece ser de familia adinerada. Eso explicaría el cómo tiene una compañía a tan temprana edad por más pequeña que sea. Continúe prestando atención.

-Cuando arribamos, no tardo ni un segundo en presentarme a todos; sus padres, tíos, primos junto con Reinforce…en fin a todos. Inicialmente no había mostrado interés por Reinforce, me pareció una joven atractiva pero nada más… te confesare que en ese entonces tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por Hayate- Nanoha confeso un tanto apenada.

-¿enserio, te gustaba la mapache?- Dije entre broma y seriedad.

-Por más extraño que pareciera, si. Hayate puede ser una chica extrovertida y rara pero no quita que es una de las personas más amables y cálidas que me he topado en mi camino- Me dijo suspirando alegremente –Ella ha estado ahí para mi, más que cualquier persona y por ello estoy totalmente agradecida ¿Quién diría que por ella logre conocer a mi ahora novia? -

-No entiendo… si te gustaba ella ¿Cómo terminaste con su prima?- Pregunte un tanto curiosa.

-Bueno… En ese entonces jamás hubiera admitido que me gustaba y aparentemente Reinforce fue quien inicio el acorteje. Reinforce le pidió a Hayate que le hiciera un favor de acercarme más a ella, para lo que Hayate como buena prima e intento de Cupido no pudo decir que no- El último comentario de Nanoha hizo que se me escaparan unas risillas para lo que respondió de la misma manera.

-Hayate realmente parece ser ese tipo de persona-

-Y lo es, eventualmente mi enamoramiento fue remplazado con mi amistad eterna, Reinforce dificultosamente me pretendía y yo le abrí mi corazón- Nanoha cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Eres una romántica sin cura…- Brome

-Mandilona y orgullosa- Nuevamente las dos reímos.

-Parece una historia muy bonita- Le dije sinceramente.

-Si y no, después de que oficialmente Reinforce y yo empezamos a salir, Hayate era la misma pero parecía distante…-

-Quizás por darles su espacio…- Interferí ante su silencio.

-Es lo que yo también pienso, porque finalmente todo regreso a la normalidad después de un tiempo. Lamentablemente al año de mi relación con Rein, fue cuando mi familia se entero y fui expulsada de mi hogar y ahí cuando Hayate me hecho la mano y me adopto en su familia…- Nanoha tenía una expresión muy triste y yo solo tenía ganas de abrazarla y alejarla de todo mal pensamiento. Sin embargo contuve mis deseos.

-Nanoha, enserio lamento escuchar eso…debió ser muy duro-

-Claro que lo fue, pero me arme de valor y jamás regrese. Hayate y su familia me dieron un techo mientras terminaba la prepa, pero una vez termine trabaje arduamente para mudarme de ahí, estudie como desquiciada para pagar la universidad y de alguna manera logre salir adelante y estar donde ahora estoy. Enamorada y con un gran empleo- Termino Nanoha con una postura orgullosa.

-Wow… eso es increíble Nanoha- le dije con sinceridad –No me queda duda que cualquiera desearía una mujer como tu-

-¡Claro que no! y menos tu- Dijo Nanoha directamente, ese "menos tu" no era correcto, está a punto de alegar eso cuando continuo- Tú no eres del tipo de relaciones estables-

-Nanoha, como arquitecta eres una mujer brillante, pero en relaciones humanas un fiasco- dije sobando mi cien mientras me miraba confundida –Yo no soy buena en el amor, porque lo desconozco, pero estoy segura que si Reinforce no hubiera estado ahí en ese tiempo, habría sido yo quien te galanteara- Finalice alzando ligeramente la voz, como estipulando un hecho.

-Hahaha deja de tratar de alzarme el ánimo Fate- Dijo mientras reía fuertemente y yo ligeramente me irritaba por su comportamiento.

-hablo mu…-Nanoha me interrumpió.

-Eres una gran mujer, jamás me podría imaginar a alguien como ti tras de mí. Suficiente suerte es que Reinforce se enamorara de mí-

Fruncí mi ceno al escuchar como Nanoha se hacía menos, estuve a punto de discutir eso pero decidí que sería más prudente quedarme callada antes de decir algo de mas.

-Deberías reconsiderar la manera en la que piensas de ti misma…- me limite a solo eso –Debería marcharme, pero definitivamente nos encontraremos nuevamente en la noche- Le dije con una sonrisa y Nanoha me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-De acuerdo Fate, nos vemos entonces. Te acompaño a la puerta-

Deje la taza en la mesa y me levante para ser acompañada a la salida por Nanoha.

-agradezco mucho que hayas venido hoy- Dijo Nanoha mientras me daba un ligero abrazo –Enserio es un placer platicar contigo-

Apreté el agarre un poco y rápidamente la deje ir.

-Te lo agradezco a ti Nanoha, espero poder repetir esto algún otro día-

Nanoha me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y asintió. Abrió la puerta y me dedique a marcharme…

* * *

Buenas noches queridos lectores.

Lamento mucho la tardanza al subir este capitulo, pero la universidad realmente me succiona el tiempo u.u

No tuve mucho tiempo para revisar el capitulo, básicamente escribía sin realmente ver que estaba haciendo, aun asi espero que lo disfruten y no me maten por que esta horrible T.T terrible gramatica y poca experiencia

Enserio muchas gracias por los comentarios, me dan muchos animos de continuar escribiendo y por que no? una risa tambien n.n Prometo no hacer llorar mucho a Reinforce... NAAAHH!xD

Bueno, los dejo para que lean y disfruten el fic si les gusta. Nuevamente muchas gracias y espero que todos esten muy bien.


End file.
